Imediate Attractions: A New Chance
by TheCowboyVikingGaulPet
Summary: Pyro is trying to provoke Bobby in front of a cure clinic he is ordered to blow up. Rogue has left, searching for her cure. Rogue's sister has heard that she plans to get cured and is looking for her. What will happen when Rogue's sister finds Pyro first
1. Prologue

**God Exists, Even For Me, Magneto's Right Hand, Pyro: **

**Chapter 1: Why is SHE here NOW?!**

**Summary:**Rogue has boarded the bus in order to get the so-called mutant cure, Bobby is searching everywhere for her, Pyro has been given orders to burn down a cure clinic, and Rogue's sister is looking for Rogue?! What will happen when all 4 of them come face to face? Sucky summary, I know, get over it and R&R!!

**!Important! Author's Note:**Everything that you've seen in the movies up until now is the same, except, for the purposes of this story, the clinic Rogue went to is the same one that Pyro was ordered to blow up, and I've also had to manipulate some situations that COULD have happened BEFORE X1. Now, our story begins outside the cure clinic, where Bobby and Pyro are….chatting.

* * *

"…I'm looking for someone." Bobby simply states, while searching the line where mutants are waiting to get "cured."

"Oh, I get it…your girlfriend. Figured she'd want the cure, she's pathetic.." John Allerdyce AKA Pyro, former X-men member turned Brotherhood enemy, tauntingly replied.

As Bobby turned to face him, knuckles clenched literally ice cold, John turned to face him as well, and clicked his wrist igniter on, producing a small fireball in his hands. Bobby was glaring at him, trying to remain the cool composed Bobby that John knew he would always be…or at least he thought so until Bobby's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and his jaw dropped.

That's when John noticed that Bobby wasn't looking at him anymore, but at something behind him, away from the cure lines, so it can't be Rogue, John thought. Now Bobby looks a bit cautious, and he's iced both hands now. _Well, whatever it is, it'll have to wait, I've been wanting to do this for a long time_, John furiously thought.

"Hey, Icedick! I just called your precious little girlfriend pathetic and all your pathetic little X-man ass can do is stand there and gape at me! You're more of a pussy than before man." John was at the point where he was almost yelling in Bobby's face. _OK, NOW I'm pissed, what the hell is more important to him than ROGUE! More important than me, Pyro the bad guy, insulting him AND Rogue!? DAMNIT DRAKE! _John was fuming now…

"Long time no see, ICE-hole!" a female voice said, and judging by how the sound grew louder with each syllable spoken, John guessed that person was walking towards him. Or rather, towards Bobby, and she definitely didn't sound overjoyed to see him. John couldn't wait to meet her.

_ICE-hole…not bad…actually, SHE'S not bad at all, _John thought as he turned around to see…

* * *

**A/N: **MMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHA!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! I'LL UPDATE SOON, WITHIN THE DAY, I JUST WANTED TO SEE HOW THIS DID BEFORE I POSTED THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'LL ONLY WRITE THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS WITHOUT FEEDBACK, SO IN OTHER WORDS:

NO REVIEWS, NO MORE THAN 2 CHAPTERS. AND IF THE STORY IS NOT GOOD, THEN TELL ME IN A REVIEW. CRITQUE, NOT FLAME!


	2. Agreements?

* * *

**Summary:** Rogue has boarded the bus in order to get the so-called mutant cure, Bobby is searching everywhere for her, Pyro has been given orders to burn down a cure clinic, and Rogue's sister is looking for Rogue?! What will happen when all 4 of them come face to face and have some relationship issues to deal with? Sucky summary, I know, get over it and R&R!!

**RECAP:**

"Long time no see, ICE-hole!" a female voice said, and judging by how the sound grew louder with each syllable spoken, John guessed that person was walking towards him. Or rather, towards Bobby, and she definitely didn't sound overjoyed to see him. John couldn't wait to meet her.

_ICE-hole…not bad…actually, SHE'S not bad at all, _John thought as he turned around to see…

* * *

Chapter 2:

DEAL OR NO DEAL?!

"Cour…" Bobby cautiously tried to start, after being snapped out of his trance because Pyro's mouth was no longer moving.

"DO NOT call me that…ROBERT DRAKE!" she slowly, maliciously replied. As of now, she is standing in this little triangular stance with the two, with Bobby to her right, John to her left. She would be in between the two if she walked a couple of steps forward.

Bobby gulped visibly and John….was getting more and more pissed off. Although, he had to admit that he would love to see a girl, particularly this one, beat the shit out of Bobby, his ego had already won and gotten the best of him. _I WAS HERE FIRST! SHE CAN JUST FUCKING WAIT HER TURN, _John thought angrily.

"And who the hell are you?! We WERE having a discussion before YOU came along. What are you? Some homicidal ex-girlfriend of Bobby's? Well, sorry to tell you, but I call first dibs on his soon to be FRIED ass!" John hoped maybe this would at least shut her up for a bit, so he could provoke Bobby and have some more fun…She looked a little surprised at his outburst, almost if she only really noticed him just now. Yet she appeared….calm? Then her eyes were suddenly locked on him.

_Is this him? The one that Roguey told me about?…he looks, different. Colder, and more distant. But that's probably the image he's been trained to portray, probably comes more naturally to him than breathing does. Besides, ANY Brotherhood member, especially Magneto's right hand man, cannot ever show any weakness, and never in front of the enemy…It's just too risky. Seems that façade that I always recognized when Rogue spoke about him and showed me pictures has hardened immensely. Well then, I have a feeling that I've interrupted a good fight, _she thought. She quickly turned her eyes to glare at Bobby.

"Not that its any of your business, **Pyro**, but I sure as hell AM NOT one his ex-girlfriends. He could only wish to be so be so privileged. And MY NAME is Camille, and you know that ICEMAN!" she hissed at Bobby, while her eyes now rested on John, waiting for his soon-to-be cocky reply.

All the while John was thinking…_Camille?…weird, that must be a codename. A MUTANT codename. Now now, this changes everything. I was just gonna use her for a good, maybe great, one-nighter, seeing as how she's angelically beautiful…Her long brown hair was just barely below her shoulder blades and 2 streaks in the front were dyed. One white and one red, both framing her cute face, and her sparkling green eyes that seem to calculate everything around her. WAIT! SHE KNEW MY NAME! WTF?! HOW DID…??!_

"Forgive me, of course you're not one of HIS ex-girls, you're too much of a lovely goddess for him, Camille. Such a unique name…is it a codename, or just a nickname??" John sweetly (or to the best of his 'kind' nature) said to her.

All she could do was try to cover her immediate surprise when he called her…lovely. She didn't know what surprised her more, that it was coming so sweetly out of HIS mouth, or the simple fact that anyone would call her lovely…

"Kind of both actually. It's a shortened down version of my own mutant codename, Chameleon, therefore it is also a nickname." she replied, smiling at John.

_Perfect, _was all he could think until…

"You two know one another?! How?! When, where?! Why didn't you ever tell me PYRO!? I've know Camille, since before Rogue, and SHE never said anything about you either!? How come you never told me you knew Rogue's…" Bobby's head was beginning to hurt now, so apparently Camille thought it best to interrupt him…again.

"Ya know what? I'll make you a deal Pyro. I'll let you fry Bobby today, as long as you leave him alive for me to kick around tomorrow. Oh and no burning of the building of which we are standing in front of until I get out. Deal or no deal??" Camille asked, completely ignoring Bobby and extending her hand out towards John.

_Hmmmmmm….tempting, yes. But, I do have to blow this place up and her deal is not completely fair to me, unless…_Pyro thought…

**A/N: **DON'T YA JUST LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE THE CLIFFHANGERS EH?! HAHAHA, WELL, AS I SAID BEFORE IN CH. 1, AND FOR THOSE WHO DON'T READ AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL NOT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNLESS THE READERS DEEM THIS STORY WORTH CONTINUING. AND REMEMBER…..

CRITIQUE, BUT DO NOT FLAME!


	3. Revaltion

**SRRY FOR THE WAIT!! MY COMP JUST SHUTS DOWN WITHOUT ANY WARNING, WHILE I'M DOING THINGS ONLINE?!! -SIGH-**

**

* * *

**Rogue has boarded the bus in order to get the so-called mutant cure, Bobby is searching everywhere for her, Pyro has been given orders to burn down a cure clinic, and Rogue's sister is looking for Rogue?! What will happen when she finds Pyro first, instead of Rogue? 

**RECAP:** "Ya know what? I'll make you a deal Pyro. I'll let you fry Bobby today, as long as you leave him alive for me to kick around tomorrow. Oh and no burning of the building of which we are standing in front of until I get out. Deal or no deal??" Camille asked, completely ignoring Bobby and extending her hand out towards John.

_Hmmmmmm….tempting, yes. But, I do have to blow this place up and her deal is not completely fair to me, unless…_Pyro thought…

* * *

Chapter 3:

WARNINGS, FLIRTS, AND THE ARRIVAL

"No deal, unless you tell me exactly how you know Bobby AND my name." he said, with his usual cocky smirk in place.

"NO!" Bobby said firmly, stepping between the two, his body turned towards Camille.

"You DON'T know Pyro, you think you know Johnny, the person he USED TO be. But he has changed Camille. Obviously for the worse. You never actually knew him, aside from Rogue and….Look, let's just go and find her, I'll apologize and you both can come back to the X-men and it'll be right again." Bobby desperately tried to get her to reconsider, but if anything, she looked pissed……again…

_FUCK YOU ICEMAN!!! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A **VERY** IMPORTANT CONVERSATION WITH HER, AND YOU JUST…JUST…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! _John raged on and on inside his head, before her voice broke his demented mantra.

"No………You say he has changed, that's to be expected ICEman. But, for better or worse is only an opinion, a different way of seeing things…and yeah I DON'T know him…never met in person before, but….he's not the only who can changed." Camille replied in a dangerously low tone, while glaring at the ground. Then she walked around Bobby to stand beside by John.

"It's a deal Pyro, keep him busy until I can find Roguey and get out safely. Stay around this area so that when we get out, I can hold up on my end of the deal." She finished, quite coldly, with a smirk that mirrored Johns.

_What's happened to her to make her so…..determinedly cold. I haven't seen her since the day the Professor called her into his office after we got Rogue back from Magneto. That's when we first met, Rogue introduced us. The three of us stayed out the whole day, and part of the night, mostly in town and just talking about everything that's happened. Well, it mostly them, being that they are sisters, and hadn't seen one another since Camille's mutation triggered, and she ran off to live with a friend of theirs…what was his name??… If Rogue was never born, it would have been Camille that he would have been attracted to…but he loved Rogue. Yet Camille was unbelievably kind and sweet and fun to be around. She was a person who generally enjoyed the ups in life, and knew that when she was down, she would have someone around for her…That's been almost 3 years ago though…and a lot can happen within that time I suppose. That same person is buried beneath what I can see now, I can't give up on her…she is Rogue's sister after all… _Bobby was so deep in thought, that he almost missed what Pyro was about to say.

"…with pleasure Camille. I will wait here for you, but do hurry back," he pleasantly said and then leaned in close enough to where his lips were nearly touching her ear, and huskily whispered in her ear, keeping his eyes locked on Bobby,

"I don't like to be kept waiting…for anyone, even an angelic goddess like yourself. So, just know that if you don't find me, I WILL find you, _Camille…" _Then he pulled back, smirking at Bobby, knowing that all he could do was watch, there was no way he heard a word of what he had said to Camille.

Just the mere presence of him so close to her, and his overly heated body, that was no doubt due to his mutation, him being close enough to touch, to kiss….it made her shiver…in..the most…...wonderful way. _MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…he would definitely be a great blanket on cold winter nights, or any night for that matter…_she thought.

Regaining her former confident attitude, Camille leaned in close to him and seductively whispered,

"Tsk Tsk _Pyro_…..are you trying to scare me??…………or to seduce me??"

_My God…she smells so good, I wonder what she would feel like, what she would taste…STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BACK TO REALITY JOHN!!! DAMNIT THINK REALITY!!! WORDS AND SYLLABLES AND SENTENCES NOW!!!!!!_

"You'll just have to hurry back and **personally **find out for yourself, won't you?? He said aloud, as he pulled away from her slightly, as to where his face was just inches from hers, while he was surprisingly towering over her. (John's not THAT tall, or at least that's what I hear, and Camille comes up to John's chin.)

_Aggressive type eh??…GOOD, _she thought. She then smiled at John, which made him want to hug her and hold onto her and memorize that intoxicating sent that IS Camille…But then, she abruptly turned away from him and back towards….ICEMAN!!!?

"You really did think that I was naïve enough, that I would do anything to be YOUR girl, that I would turn a blind eye to what you were and ARE still doing?? You really believed that I'd give up a part of me, just for your CHEATING ASS, HUH ICEMAN?!" someone icily said. And this particular someone John couldn't see because he was standing behind Camille and she was standing behind Bobby, (who is taller than both of them) and this mystery person was on the other side of Bobby.

John then began to wonder…_The voice….her voice….her accent…is undeniably unique…and very familiar…very southern…OMFG!! IT'S…_

John then stepped up from behind Camille, to stand beside her, and of course to enjoy the chaos that is definitely going ensue right in front of him and….Camille.

**A/N: **NOW NOW, YOU CAN'T COMPLAIN TOO MUCH, B/C IT DOESN'T TAKE A GENIUS TO FIGURE OUT WHO IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF BOBBY, SO NOT THAT BAD OF A CLIFFY THIS TIME! LOL. FORGIVE ME, I'LL TRY AND UPDATE A BIT SOONER NEXT TIME, IF MY RETARDED SCREWED UP COMPUTER WILL ALLOW IT...GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!

PLEASE CRITIQUE, BUT DO NOT FLAME!


	4. Emotional Tidal Wave

**

* * *

**Rogue has boarded the bus in order to get the so-called mutant cure, Bobby is searching everywhere for her, Pyro has been given orders to burn down a cure clinic, and Rogue's sister is looking for Rogue?! What will happen when she finds Pyro first, instead of Rogue? 

**RECAP:** "You really did think that I was naïve enough, that I would do anything to be YOUR girl, that I would turn a blind eye to what you were and ARE still doing?? You really believed that I'd give up a part of me, just for your CHEATING ASS, HUH ICEMAN?!" someone icily said. And this particular someone John couldn't see because he was standing behind Camille and she was standing behind Bobby, (who is taller than both of them) and this mystery person was on the other side of Bobby.

John then began to wonder…_The voice….her voice….her accent…is undeniably unique…and very familiar…very southern…OMFG!! IT'S…_

John then stepped up from behind Camille, to stand beside her, and of course to enjoy the chaos that is definitely going ensue right in front of him and….Camille.

**!!IMPORTANT!! A/N:** According to the final cut and finished product of X-men: The Last Stand, Iceman did NOT kiss Kitty Pyrde while they were ice-skating on the fountain together. But, for my purposes in this story, they DID KISS and Rogue saw it. Like it showed in the deleted scenes on the X3 DVD. **AND** I must apologize beforehand, because I know that Rogue has a very noticeable and distinct accent, and I cannot write her lovely accent, so……just use your imagination eh?!

**!Warning!:** This chapter has some Bobby bashing in it, you've been warned. I love Bobby to death, but he's just a guy, ladies, and we all know how dumb they can be without even realizing it, lol!! And some Kitty bashing also, for her making a little mistake, so you all have been warned.

* * *

* * *

Chapter 4:

DECISIONS, YELLING, JEALOUSLY AND…GOODBYE??

"Rogue! Thank God I finally found you! Are you…..wait?! Cheating?! With who Rogue? And I NEVER said that I wanted you to get CURED!! That's why I'm here Rogue, to tell you that I don't want…" Bobby tried.

"Don't want what Bobby?! ME!! You don't want me! And don't try to sweet TALK your way out of this Bobby Drake, because your ACTIONS have already spoken loud enough for you………….YOU WANT and apparently NEED someone you can touch without risking your death, someone that's…..normal, someone who can TOUCH you. Well, guess what BOBBY?! We are BOTH MUTANTS! By definition, we are not normal, we ARE DISTINCTLY ALTERED, usually for the better!! Not even your little WHORE Kitty Pyrde is normal you ASSHOLE! But, this simple truth doesn't really matter to you Bobby, now does it? Not when the whore is Kitty fucking Pyrde. You've got her wrapped so damn tightly around your icy little fingers, that she can't even BREATH!! But of course, she's too blinded by your WORDS, by your lies, of being 'in love' with her. Well then, I believe it's time I cut my losses and move on. I am NOT one of your…..TOYS to AMUSE you DRAKE! AND I SURE AS HELL AM NOT GOING TO LET IT CONTINUE, SO GO OFF AND HAVE ANOTHER PITY FUCK WITH PYRDE!" Rogue yelled at him, right in his face. By the time she was done, she was breathing hard and rage-filled tears were streaming down her pale cheeks.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ROGUE?! HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?! I would never hurt you purposely, and I would NEVER even THINK about cheating on you! AND WITH KITTY?! Rogue, you know I love you, that I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you. And you are THE ONLY ONE I've ever loved!!! Please, come back with me, so that me and your SISTER here can…" Bobby desperately tried to kiss ass and make it all better…

"DRAKE!! STOP TRYING TO MESS WITH MY SISTER'S HEAD WITH ALL YOUR 'LOVE' BULLSHIT! You should have known better not to mess with me and my family….ESPECIALLY my family Drake! Now that we know your little 'secret', now that I know what you've been up to while I wasn't around, YOU BETTER PRAY RIGHT NOW FOR A HEALING MUTATION, CAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY THING THAT WILL SAVE YOUR SORRY FRIGID ASS!" Camille stated through gritted teeth, and with each word she said, John noticed a few things around him levitate slightly off the ground, things like street signs and cars…and when he looked up he saw storm clouds completely covering the sky that was once cloud-free and baby blue.

_She looks sooooo sexy when she's pissed off……not at me though! Damn, I wonder what could happen when all her rage is turned into passion and I would just 'coincidently' be there too……_John began to let his mind wander at bit, but immediately stopped himself because he felt his pants getting a little bit tighter….(a/n: wink, wink…..ah, now all of you are left with that delicious little mental image, hahahaa, now ON WITH THE STORY!)

_She doesn't even have to touch me or do……ANYTHING but stand there and yell at DRAKE to have such an effect on me……I can't wait to see how she makes me feel when……My God, what's happening to me!?……DAMN I NEED TO GET LAID IF I'M FANTASING ABOUT A GIRL I JUST MET……WAIT?! She's Rogue's sister?! Since when did Rogue have a sister, or even a sibling for that matter, or even a mutant relative?!!! WTF??!!!! That's how she knows Bobby then……But, WHAT ABOUT ME?! She knew my name, before I even had a chance to think about telling her my name and as far as I can tell, her powers don't include being psychic, nor is she a leach like her…sister…wow, that's weird. But, then that must mean that Rogue…told her about me??…maybe?? And then there's the whole Bobby and Kitty issue, while he was with Rogue…and… and…… AW HELL, I DUNNO KNOW!! DAMNIT! WOMEN ARE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY TOO FUCKING CONFUSING!!! _John thought.

Once John had returned to reality, for he had zoned out, and blocked out everything that was happening around him, which was bad because now the scene before him didn't make sense. Camille had moved away from him to hug Rogue in a 'I haven't seen you for like years and I'm sorry about your asshole of an ex-boyfriend but now I'm here and it'll be okay after I kill him later tonight' kind of way. Bobby looked like he was chasing someone and then he heard Bobby yell at this person's quickly retreating form,

"I want you to be my official girlfriend now Kitty, Rogue means nothing to me, you're my life, kitten!"

John scoffed and rolled his eyes as he moved forward towards Camille and Rogue. Camille was apparently ending her explanation of why she's here…yada yada…to Rogue.

"……and that's what happened and when I got here ummm……Pyro was here, arguing with Bobby." Camille stated, then turned around to smile warmly at John. Then John noticed Rogue glaring at him from behind Camille. But, at the moment, he just didn't care about her. Then, he realized that Rogue had ruined his excuse to get to know Camille and to just...be around her. Maybe he would have let her know him, the real him, eventually…..but now…._DAMNIT ROGUE! _John thought. Rogue would get all her time now…..and he wouldn't…._AM I ACTUALLY FEELING JEALOUS??!! _John thought. _FUCK ROGUE, CAMILLE FOUND ME FIRST! I DESERVE THIS SHOT!_

"Hey Roguey, glad to see you too. But, you're little reunion will have to wait, your…**sister **and I have a deal." John said, as calmly as he could. Which meant that it was a miracle that he didn't scream, shoot fire, scream some more, and drag Camille away with him.

"Sorry, no deal, Firefly. I found Rogue, WITHOUT you having to distract ICEMAN, and now I must do what I came here to do. To help my sister, and to keep the family bond that's been slowly fading away ever since my mutation was triggered……….Goodbye John…" she sounded, almost depressed and disappointed, when she said the last sentence, then turned to walk away with her sister.

_Why am I so bummed out??? I don't even really know John…although, he seemed like he…might want to know me??…probably just as much as I wanna know him…...…BUT, he IS a hormone driven teenage male…_Camille thought, and sighed deeply, as she continued to slowly walk away with her head down.

Watching Camille walk away, he forced himself to put his 'PYRO' mask back on, to cover his rejected look…his rejected feelings, the ones that he was more than used to feeling. He ignited his wrist igniter and was about to burn the clinic to the ground, just so he could feel some form of happiness, watching it burn to the ground, controlling the flames……when he thought of something. Something that could change his life…….AND Camille's life………………

**A/N: **THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE BIT LONGER, AND NOW JOHN KNOWS ABOUT CAMILLE, OR A LITLE BIT ABOUT HER ANYWAZ. BUT, **DON'T WORRY, THIS STORY STILL HAS MORE ROMANCE/FLIRTING (PYROXCAMILLE) TO COME!! **

**I MUST INFORM MY READERS THAT SINCE MY COMPUTER IS STILL SCREWY AND MESSING UP, THAT IT COULD BE A WHILE BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN. I HAVE TO HAVE IT WORKED ON AND FIXED SOON!!! AT THE LATEST, IT'LL PROBABLY BE A WEEK AND A HALF.**

I might write a very short chapter, just so the readers can be left with something less depressing, yet no promises..

PLEAZ REVIEW, CRITIQUE,

NO FLAMES THO!!


	5. The End: Final Decisions

**SRRY FOR THE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME IT TOOK TO UPDATE!**

**

* * *

**Rogue has boarded the bus in order to get the so-called mutant cure, Bobby is searching everywhere for her, Pyro has been given orders to burn down a cure clinic, and Rogue's sister is looking for Rogue?! What will happen when she finds Pyro first, instead of Rogue? 

**RECAP: **Watching Camille walk away, he forced himself to put his 'PYRO' mask back on, to cover his rejected look…his rejected feelings, the ones that he was more than used to feeling. He ignited his wrist igniter and was about to burn the clinic to the ground, just so he could feel some form of happiness, watching it burn to the ground, controlling the flames……when he thought of something. Something that could change his life…….AND Camille's life………………

**A/N:****I know this is already ch. 5, and they haven't even really formed a friendship yet, so I'm thinking about starting the next chapter out after a period of about a couple of months or so has gone by, so that they'll be closer, and so that one of them will make a move, wink wink review and tell me what you think!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Now or Never, Who Will They Stand With?**

"Camille…" She paused when she heard her name, almost too shocked and too excited to turn around, because she KNEW that voice now. When she and Rogue did turn around, Camille met John's intense gaze and she suddenly wondered if turning around was the wrong decision. Then John spoke again,

"What did you really come here to do? Join the precious little 'saviors' of the human race, trying to insure peace between our two species? Roguey's little _X-men_?!" He all but spat at her, letting Pyro take control in an effort to release some of his anger. Then he continued on, after a slight pause, more softly. Almost……cautiously,

"Or is it more….personal?" Now instead of gazing into Camille's eyes, watching how they would change from one emotion to another, because of what he was saying to her, he now stared into the small flame that resided in his palm. Almost, in his own way, asking the flames for the answer he needed to hear from Camille's pouty lips.

The roar of the crowd seem to close the three mutants in, drowning out what would have been complete silence if they were in a different location. The roar intensified for Camille as she began to think of why he REALLY stopped her, and how she could turn this second chance into something new, maybe even something happy, for her to pursue.

But she also had her sister to consider as well, whom she needed to consider too. She hadn't seen Roguey in a long time, and this was also a second chance to be a sister and to have a sister, to know what that would feel like again. She decided that standing here, staring into space, was not the way to keep John around. So, she did the first thing she could think of, on pure instinct really.

She walked over to John, an apologetic smile on her face, and stood directly in front of where his was standing. His eyes were still glued to his small fire he was slightly manipulated, so she lifted his chin up with two of her fingers and told him,

"Both, now that I think of it. Personal, because Rogue's my sister you know. Business, because I want to fight in this war, and I also want to help my sister learn control, so she can fight as well. No matter what side she'll pick, she's my big sister, the only true family I consider I have left, and I want her to be prepared." Camille replied, taking her hand away from his face when she was done answering him.

John just stood there………..speechless for a moment. **(A/N: now that's a Kodak moment for ya, lol!)** He could still feel the small tingly feeling on his chin, where her fingers had been, only seconds ago.

_If John's in the Brotherhood, and I really haven't picked a side, but Rogue's still at Xavier's…how in the hell is this suppose to work!? Personally, I do not believe in either one of their dreams, peace will never happen between our races…even if Magneto were never born. Yet, I don't wanna follow a man who wants to eradicate half the Earth's population either…Xavier's would be a better life for us both, safer that's for sure…but Rogue wouldn't have left just because of STUPID ICEPRICK BOBBY! Not my sister…maybe she's tired of being safe…and wants to switch sides like John did! She just hasn't had the opportunity to do so, like John had. So if I can convince Rogue…HA!! _

Neither one seemed capable of looking at anything but the other one, until Rogue spoke, stepping up behind her little sister.

"Camille, we should leave, talk things over and……" Rogue began, but Camille cut her off, having her brilliant idea in mind, if only Roguey would agree to it…

"Rogue………….do you really think you belong with the X-men? You've been there for about 3 years I suppose, and there's not even the slightest change in how much you can control your gift right?" Camille cautiously and caring asked, while turning around to face her sister.

Rogue, after a heartbeat, sighed heavily and slowly nodded her head 'no'.

"But, I know you want to fight in the war also, almost as bad as you want control over your gift. If no one at Xavier's has made any effort to help you, don't you think it's time for a……….another turning point in your life? Our lives? Only this time, we do it together!" Camille silently pleaded with her eyes, hoping Rogue would catch on without her having to just bluntly ask it.

Rogue looked as if she spaced out there for a moment, then she just stared at the space between her and her sister, and John. _I can take one step, towards him, towards the Brotherhood, and new experiences, or I can take one step backwards, back to Xavier's and back to being a freak among freaks. Yet I have Logan at school, I would be saf…no, Stryker proved that none of us ever were safe there, and when the time comes you need to be prepared. In the Brotherhood, at least I'll have a new chance of control AND my sister, even if I have to put up with PYRO!!!! Who knew such a small void between 3 people would hold such an important life changing decision?_ Rogue thought.

With a glance to Camille, that seemed to speak more than words ever could between the two, Rogue stepped forward once, towards John, with Camille beside her, she asked,

"Pyro, do you think we, the BOTH of us could…go back with you?"

"To join the Brotherhood? Would Magneto allow it?" Camille added as she looked at John, who at the moment she spoke, turned his attention to her. _I swear to not screw this thing up, I've screwed up enough in my life, and I'll be D-E-A-D if I screw this one up…_John thought.

It took a while to find his voice, but eventually John said, more to Camille than Rogue,

"Yes. Just don't leave my sight after I torch this place. Stay. Right. Beside. Me." After he burned down the clinic he grabbed hold of Camille's hand, and Rogue's arm, never taking his eyes off of Camille. He lead them both away from the clinic that would burn, long after they had left, even with the Firefighters doing all they could.

**!!!!IMPORTANT!!!! I was thinking about continuing this story on in a sequel type thing, which would work better for me, review and give your opinions PLEAZZZZZ!! And feel free to comment (NOT FLAME) on anything else!! The faster and more reviews, the faster you'll get another chapter, lol! **


End file.
